Progression
by kayleex
Summary: a continuation of my fanfic /s/5241194/1/Lakeside so please read that before you read this. i got really into my character and yeah this is what developed. from yr 3-7 :
1. Change

Okay guys so here's the deal I wrote this fanfic about a year ago, I think I just got caught up in the fact that I could write whatever the hell I wanted. But going back over this story it seems really inconsistent with the real story. For example Draco is a bit of an ass and in my story he wasn't he was not at all like what he should be. So I made some changes. Tell me what you think okay


	2. Chapter 1

**Draco Malfoy. November.**

"_What do you want from me Draco? My forgiveness? Because you won't get it. You're just wasting your time." Elle's voice had lowered as well, it sounded shaky._

"_I- ah you're not worth my time" said Malfoy quietly._

Draco was furious, _how dare she that Half Blood!_ He thought to himself. She had no right to speak about his Father like that. Ever since the moment they met he knew who she was and what she knew, his father had never talked about it with Draco, but his mother had. She had warned Draco of certain people, of what they knew about his family and how it was Draco's job to make sure that none of it ever came out.

The words Elle spoke kept ringing in his head, he was not ignorant, he had to be strong a true Malfoy that's what he had to be. He couldn't let some no body's stupid words get the best of him. But was it what he wanted? Did he want to be a typical Malfoy? He had a chance now to prove himself but he was never quite sure what the right thing to do was. It always played on his mind, he knew the difference between wrong and right. But it was just so much easier to live the life he was already living.

With a sigh he walked towards his common room, he walked in through his portrait still with his mind buzzing, the fire was blazing. He decided to remove his tie and shoes, he sat down on the lounge in front of the fire and let the warmth cover his body he was starring into it letting his thoughts consume him. He was so uncertain and it bothered him, he knew that one day he would have to make a choice, a choice that would define him for the rest of his life. Seeing Elle's face every day was a constant reminder of what one of his choices would make him become. A Death Eater, a loyal servant to the Dark Lord, like his father. A murderer, a feared wizard with a power far greater than he deserved, it was tempting. To have anything at his disposal. On the other hand there was the other choice, to live a normal life. Refuse a life of the dark arts and live freely, be whatever he wanted to be. It seemed perfect to him, but it wasn't that easy. He couldn't run from this, it was how he was raised; he didn't know life to be any different. He couldn't just suddenly switch off the darker side to him, no matter how hard he tried. It was who he was.

It had felt like only minutes that he'd been sitting in front of the fire. It was then when Crabbe had brought him back to reality, he had noticed it had gotten very dark in the common room.

"Oi, Draco, you coming to dinner?" he said, he was standing with Goyle and Pansy they were looking at him strangely.

Draco looked up at them, "Soon" they all nodded and walked off out the portrait, Pansy not taking her eyes of Draco as she walked out, a look of concern on her face. Draco sighed. He looked up at the roof. He could hear Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy laughing loudly as the portrait re-opened.

"Oh sod off" he heard her voice, his head snapped around to the entrance he wanted to say something but his throat was dry he could hear her mumbling to herself, he smiled slightly he noticed she did that a lot. He heard her sigh. She walked in, the light from the fire lighting up her pale skin, she looked at Draco and he looked back he had never seen her with her hair down before. Her long curls were sweeping down to her waist she had a slight pink colour in her cheeks and her eyes. Her most predominant feature, the ice blue eyes were piercing Draco's grey ones. He finally found his voice.

"Elle" he said quietly, not straying from her gaze. She just looked at him; he stood up to walk towards her but she began to move on.

"Elle, wait please I'm" he followed her, she turned swiftly on the spot.

"You're what? Pathetic? Well I already knew that" she said her face harsh, Draco felt rage fill up inside of him.

"Excuse me?" he said becoming more furious.

"Didn't you hear me properly?" her eyes getting smaller, Draco could tell she was getting angry to.

"I heard you right and to think I was going to apologize" he said turning his back and walking back towards the fire.

"You? Apologize, oh please. Don't make me laugh." She said walking to the stairs.

"It's true, you know. I didn't mean to say those things. But sometimes you give me no choice" he said as he sat down on the chair in front of the fire. He could feel Elle's eye burning into the back of his head.

"Hmmph" he heard Elle mutter to herself. "I do suppose I sometimes say some pretty terrible things to you too Draco." she paused, "I guess, I'm sorry too." He turned to look at her but she was already gone. Draco looked back at the fire and fell back into his thoughts.

**Elinore Collins. November. **

"_Thanks Harry" said Elle giving him a large smile, her ice blue eyes sparkling with joy._

"_Thank you Elle" he said smiling back at her._

Elle and Harry had started walking down the corridor talking, although spending time with Harry made her happy she still felt overwhelmingly sad, she couldn't stop thinking about Draco. She didn't think it was possible for him to hurt her anymore than him and his family already had, but he just kept on doing it. She wanted to believe that he was different, that he wouldn't become like his father one day, but he was a Malfoy, they were dark wizards and this was known by most of the wizarding world. That was never going to change. Elle and Harry kept on walking down the corridors lost in their own world.

"So you said that your father was betrayed by a man that was like a brother to him. So your dad and Lucious were?" he said looking at her seriously.

"Friends, yeah I know right hard to believe. They came here together and they were the best of friends. My Gran said she didn't remember much of Lucious, but only that when he used to come over he was completely arrogant and she could tell that he was into the dark arts. Not anything like my father of course. He strayed here or there sometimes but my mother always made sure that he came to his senses." She said

"So he was pretty close with your family?" he asked, Elle supposed he was trying to understand why it was that her parents were involved with someone like him.

"Yeah, my father adored Lucious. My Gran said before he killed them they started spending less time together. He used to bring Draco over to play with me, and he and my father would go for walks. My Gran suspected that something was wrong because my father would always come back looking rather stressed. She supposes it's because he was pressuring him into becoming a Death Eater. Anyway a couple of nights before the murder he came over and as usual he dropped Draco off and went for a walk with my father. They had a falling out of sorts; they started yelling at each other and Lucious stormed out and left. He came back two days later and revealed what his was and what he wanted my parents to become, they refused him and he killed them, spared me and left me on the doorstep of my Grandmother's house." She said looking at Harry, remembering everything her Gran had told her hurt her in ways she could not explain.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Said Harry, concern on his face.

"Don't pity me Harry, I'm okay honestly" she said smiling.

It was starting to get dark and they had both decided that they would go their separate ways.

"Well it was good talking to you Harry as always, I'll see you around okay" she said smiling at him, he smiled back. She was so glad she had met Harry, he was everything a person ought to be. Honest, strong, caring. She knew he would become a very dear friend to her.

As she was walking down the long dark hall down towards her common room she could see Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy coming towards her. She sighed loudly and pretended not to notice them; she detested the idiocy of Crabbe and Goyle. To her and almost the whole of Hogwarts they were known for having brain IQ that of a troll and as for Pansy Parkinson there was only one word to describe her vulgar. Elle despised them and she made it her personal mission to make that quite clear every time they had an encounter. But not today, she could not handle them today.

"HELLO ELEPHANT COLLINS" bellowed Goyle as they walked towards her, they all began to laugh. Elle sighed, the anger rising in her.

"Oh how original Goyle, did you hurt yourself thinking up that one? Must have been a big effort for your brain, that is of course if you had one" she said her eyes piercing his she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks.

"Why don't you go back to the library Collins, stick that big nose of yours into a book" said Pansy sneering at her, they all started laughing loudly again and Elle pushed past them.

"Oh sod off" she said opening the portrait not looking back at them once she got in she paused.

"Bloody idiotic, self absorbed tossers" she said mumbling to herself. "Wouldn't know what a library book was if it hit them in the face."

She sighed and let down her hair. She looked up at the roof the fire was alight and burning, she could feel the heat covering her body, and she could see a shadow sitting by the fire. She walked out looking towards the fire, regretting that decision instantly. Draco Malfoy was glaring at her, suddenly all the emotions she had felt hours ago came flooding back to her. He sat there for moments that felt like hours looking into her eyes, she felt as though he was searching for something. The look in his eye was different from the one she had seen just hours ago. He seemed lost and she was unable to look away, her emotions were overpowering her.

"Elle" he said, he stood up and moved towards her. She broke away from his gaze unable to hold it all in, she walked away as quickly as she could she needed to escape. She could not look at him; she could not bear to hear his voice. For it was too overwhelming, the pain, the emotions were too strong for her to handle she needed to get away from him.

"Elle, wait please I'm" he said. She couldn't fight it, all her emotions came up all at once and she turned instantly on the spot.

"You're what? Pathetic? Well I already knew that" she said furious as ever, how dare he speak to her after what he had said.

"Excuse me?" he replied, she could tell he was getting angry too.

"Didn't you hear me properly?" she snapped.

"I heard you right and to think I was going to apologize" he said turning his back to her and making his way back the fire, Elle moved on towards the stairs.

"You? Apologize, oh please. Don't make me laugh." Taking a few steps, Draco sat himself down slowly.

"It's true, you know. I didn't mean to say those things. But sometimes you give me no choice" she stared at the back of his head watching him.

"Hmmp, I can't believe I'm saying this" she muttered to herself. "I do suppose I sometimes say some pretty terrible things to you too Draco." she paused, "I guess I'm sorry too." She watched for a reaction from him, just something. But he did not respond, Elle took a few more steps and made her way up to her Dormitory.

Closing the door quietly and leaning back against the door she closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. She did not want to feel anymore, she wanted to be numb. A tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

**Draco Malfoy. December.**

It was the day before the Hogwarts Express headed back to platform nine and three quarters. Draco was busy packing his things away into his trunk when Crabbe and Goyle came bursting into the Dorm laughing loudly. Draco turned sharply on the spot and they both stopped immediately looking very seriously at him.

"What's so funny you two?" he asked abruptly.

"We errr... uhhh" stuttered Goyle

"We got into a bit of a fight with that Collins kid, you know the one? Elephant." said Crabbe chuckling to himself.

"You what!" Draco said trying not to sound too shocked.

"Yeah" said Goyle "gave her a bit of a beatin'" he continued, Draco was speechless.

"And we found this..." Crabbe held out a book to Draco it was locked; he assumed it was a diary. He looked up at the pair.

"Thanks, I'll be keeping this" he said and he put it into his trunk. "You know you two should be careful with Collins, she's a good witch. Next time you might not be so lucky.

**Elinore Collins. December.**

Elle was walking back from the Library, as she had just returned some books that she had borrowed. Walking down towards the Great Hall she decided to take a short cut, which she instantly regretted. There at the end of the hall was Crabbe and Goyle they were talking to each other but stopped once they took notice of Elle standing frozen in the door frame.

"Hi there Elephant" called Goyle, him and Crabbe started moving slowly towards her. She couldn't move, she felt cornered.

As they got closer Elle slowly drew out her wand. "Stay away from me" she said loudly.

"We aren't scared of you Collins" said Crabbe

"You should be" she said intimidated slightly.

Goyle grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against the wall, knocking her wand out of her hands.

"Not so big without your wand now, are you Collins" said Crabbe, she could feel her heart pumping the fear must have been clear in her eyes because the pair slowly started grinning. She couldn't let them win this, she had to fight back. She threw her books to the floor and pushed Goyle away from her. She reached for her wand but Crabbe kicked it away, she looked up the door to the main hall was just down this corridor. She began to run but was hit in the back by something hard.

Elle could see stars in her eyes and it went very dark for a moment, falling to her knees she heard the pair chuckle to themselves.

"You're such a loser Collins" said Goyle.

"Look at this Goyle, I think this is a diary. Well take that. Thanks Collins, this was fun." They began laughing loudly; Elle could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't speak, she could do nothing.

It had taken a few minutes for the curse that Crabbe had put on Elle to wear off but she continued to lay there. It was only until she heard the door open that she moved.

"Elle?" she looked over at the figures standing in the door frame, it was Harry Potter and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Harry" she said softly, he came rushing over followed by his friends

"What the bloody hell happened here?" said Ron

"Crabbe and Goyle" she said, she heard Hermione gasp. "My stuff is it still there?" she pointed near the door. "I think they might have taken something, my wand maybe." She saw Hermione and Ron rush back over to the door.

"There's a few books and your wand, it's okay it's here" she heard Hermione say. Harry helped Elle sit up slowly, Hermione and Ron brought all her possessions over.

"Thank you" she said softly not meeting any of their gazes.

"We should tell someone about this, this is wrong" said Hermione very firmly.

"No!" said Elle at once, "its okay, I'll make sure that they get what they deserve. Thanks again" she gathered up all her things and stood up slowly. She smiled at them all "You have wonderful friends Harry, truly." And she slowly walked off towards the door leading to the Great Hall.

Elle made her way over to the Slytherin table; she sat in her usual spot and waited for the Hall to fill up; Draco Malfoy and his friends sat not far from her. She looked over in their direction and noticed that Draco was looking at her; he quickly looked away avoiding her gaze, she kept looking. He was so hard to figure out and it frustrated her.

"What you looking at Elephant?" said Goyle, all the people surrounding him looked in her direction and started laughing loudly, Elle looked away quickly her cheeks turning red with anger. She wanted to leave, like she had many times before to avoid the embarrassment.

"It's really not that funny Goyle" she heard a voice break the laughter, his sly, arrogant voice. Everyone fell silent; Elle looked out of the corner of her eye at the group. Draco wasn't looking at anyone but they were all looking at him, confusion on their faces they all started whispering to each other.

He was extremely hard to figure out, Elle felt the corners of her mouth move up she was smiling. But why?

**Draco Malfoy. February. **

Draco had come back to Hogwarts after his break and spent his days the same way he had for the last two years, walking around in his arrogant bliss. He had it all. He was surrounded by people that worshiped him and for what? His name? His power? He wasn't sure but at this point he didn't care.

As he was walking through the Transfiguration Courtyard escorted by his usual bodyguards and loyal followers Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy his good mood had suddenly turned sour. Across the courtyard Draco spotted Elle, she was accompanied by Potter. Draco suddenly felt rage surge inside of him, he stared at them his eyes narrowing.

"Is that Elephant Collins and Potter?" said Pansy, she started laughing to herself. "Oh how sad" she continued laughing. Draco wasn't listening he was watching them both carefully, they were laughing together. They hugged and went separate ways waving to each other. _That fool, she's just asking for trouble, _he thought to himself.

Elle began walking towards them, she looked at Draco, and her eyes were so piercing he looked away.

"What you doing hanging 'round Potter, Elephant?" yelled Goyle loudly, Draco looked over at her. Her face was becoming red and she looked down at the ground, she was coming towards them. Crabbe and Goyle started walking forward and stopped her in her tracks.

"What's the matter Elephant? Got no friends" said Crabbe, they both started laughing together getting closer and closer to her. Draco wasn't sure what he should do he was just standing there watching as they bullied her.

"Get out of my way" she said looking up at Crabbe her eyes looked as though there was fire behind them, she looked almost frightful and Draco's mouth pulled up a little at the sides it amused him seeing her like this. She was much stronger than anyone thought. "I warned you boys, you were lucky last time." She said not breaking her gaze she was ready to fight, Draco could tell.

"Is that right?" said Goyle, bending down towards Elle and she took a step back. Draco thought he should intervene, but also knew the consequences of what that might bring. He looked at Elle he had never seen her so angry, not ever. She finally spoke.

"Yeah that's right, so if you don't get out of my way I'll send you and your little boyfriend here into the hospital wing for a week. So let me pass, you pathetic troll." Her voice was sharp and strong, Draco was smiling and he didn't know why. She looked out of the corner of her eye at Draco and saw him smiling, he suddenly stopped.

"What are you looking at" he said reflexively.

"Your all talk Collins, you couldn't charm your way out of a paper bag" said Pansy laughing to herself, Crabbe and Goyle began laughing as well. She looked at all of them.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY" she screamed and she pushed Crabbe, all the books she was carrying fell to the ground. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy began laughing hysterically. Crabbe and Goyle began kicking her books around and pieces of parchment went flying in every direction. She got to her knees and started picking them up, her face completely red. She looked as though she might cry. Draco felt a horrible sharp pain in his stomach, he wanted to help her. He needed to get away before he ruined everything.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Let's go, we've better things to do." He said coolly, he looked down at Elle she was looking up at him her eyes with tears in them he felt the sharp pain again and looked away as quickly as he could.

They all began to walk away still laughing to themselves, obviously quite pleased with what they had achieved. Draco looked behind at her kneeling there she got out her wand and started summoning all the pieces of parchment that were still flying around everywhere. There was a moment of silence and then suddenly he heard it.

"Stupefy!" and Crabbe went flying ten feet backwards, he looked over to where the spell had come from and Elle was standing on her feet pointing the wand at Draco and his friends.

"Expelliarmus" she knocked the wand out of Goyle's hand, he stepped back and looked at Draco who was still in shock. Elle flicked her wand and sent Goyle flying through the air; Crabbe got to his feet and sent a hex her way.

"Protego" she yelled "Confundo" Crabbe stopped dead in his tracks and began looking to the sky. Draco looked around they had gathered an audience, Elle's wand then pointed at Goyle.

"Diffindo" she said waving her wand, Goyle's pants quickly ripped off revealing boxers with red stripes, the crowd surrounding began to laugh, Goyle covered himself and began running away. A hex then hit Elle, Draco looked beside him. It was Pansy she was pointing her wand at Elle.

"Expelliarmus" Elle said before Pansy had time to react she was disarmed and helpless.

"Tempt me Pansy, oh please give me an excuse to curse you, because I wouldn't hesitate" she said her face was still red but her eyes were more fierce then they had ever been. Pansy took a step backward.

"Come on Draco, let's go." She said not taking her eyes off Elle for a second. Draco had never seen her use magic but he had heard she was powerful. He watched her as she slowly gathered up the rest of her things quickly and began to walk away; she looked back at Draco he was still standing there.

"Crabbe" he said finally, beginning to move on.

"Can you believe the nerve of that girl, she'll get hers" said Pansy

"NO!" Draco yelled, "No more, you saw what she did to those two"

"Yeah but Crabbe and Goyle are idiots, she's no match for the two of us"

"I said enough Pansy, I don't want to end up in the Hospital Wing. Do you understand me? Leave Elinore Collins alone." he moved on quickly, leaving Pansy behind with Crabbe.

**Elinore Collins. February. **

Elle could feel the anger, the pain raging inside of her. She found herself walking towards the Library it was her own personal refuge, she greeted Madam Pince but barely. She was in such a state she couldn't think straight. Making her way to her usual spot she could feel her hands trembling she was so furious; she sat down in her chair and started to cry.

How could they be so cruel? How could Draco just stand by and watch as they tortured her. Draco. That boy, he made her so confused. One minute he was apologizing the next he's letting his friends jinx her from here to next week. She felt like confronting him, she wanted to know so desperately what his game was. A wave of emotion rushed over her. How could one boy affect so much? She had never been like this before, never so angry. She felt so weak.

"Elle" a voice broke her from her state a voice she recognised all too clear, she slowly started turning her head to look at Draco Malfoy; she looked up at him he had spoken so softly his face was shocking it was hard, emotionless the way it had been every time they had confronted each other. But something was different, his eyes. His usually expressionless grey eyes were filled with anguish, Elle had to look away.

"Elle, I'm sorry." He said breaking the deafening silence between them.

"How many times do you want to say it Draco?" she said not looking at him still, "you know eventually it begins to lose its meaning." She could feel his eyes boring into her skin.

"I know, it's just-"he began.

"It's just what Draco? How long is this going to go on for?" she said looking at him, he flinched but kept looking at her in the eyes. He frustrated her; he stood there and said nothing.

"What they did, it was wrong. It won't happen again." he said, his tone was formal something she had never heard before

"Thanks, but I can look after myself" she said looking at him unable to figure out exactly where this was going.

"I can see that. But still..." he paused watching her carefully, she stared at him becoming even more confused. "Look, I found this" he pulled a book out of his bag, Elle recognized it at once it was her diary.

"My diary, Crabbe and Goyle... they took it. How did you?-"

"Like I said, what they did was wrong." He threw the book onto the table in front of Elle, she picked it up and looked at him. Draco stood there for a while, Elle wanted to look at him to try and read his face it had never been this tense before.

"I should stop them, but I can't. I'm just so confused and I-" he sighed "never mind. Just stay away from us okay. I don't want any trouble."

"Stay away.." she said quietly. "If anything you should stay away from me Draco, I don't exactly go looking for trouble." She gathered up her things, stood up and pushed past him.

He grabbed her wrist; she gasped, his skin was so cold like ice that it sent shivers down her spine; she turned to look at him. His face was sad, twisted almost; she couldn't understand why he looked like this. But it hurt her.

"Please" he said quietly, pleading with her almost. "Just stay away" his eyes blazing with pain. They stood there together like that for minutes neither one not knowing what to say. Elle felt like she couldn't breathe, since when did Draco Malfoy beg.

"Okay" she whispered quietly, it was the only word she could conjure up.

Looking down at his cold white hand on her fragile wrist, she pulled away from his grasp and looked up at him his eyes were hard and piercing into hers. She backed away from him still looking in his eyes; she knew she couldn't do this anymore it was too much for her. She turned and walked away from him with tears appearing in her eyes, she could still feel the cold icy grip of his hand wrapped around her wrist, and she didn't turn around to look at him.

Why did she feel like this? Why was it so easy to hate Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy but so very hard to hate him? After all he had done she still didn't hate him. She cared for him, in some very strange and ridiculous way she cared for Draco Malfoy, the son of the man that murdered her parents. She couldn't justify her reasons for feeling this way, she just did.


	3. Chapter 2

**Draco Malfoy. October.**

Draco sat in front of the fire in the Slytherin Common Room and thought about what had just happened. Potters name was pulled from the Goblet of Fire, the pieces were moving and it was time for him to make a decision but he wasn't ready.

**Elinore Collins. October.**

Elle couldn't believe that Harry would put his name in the Goblet of Fire, she wouldn't believe it. She knew him and he would never do this, but she needed to ease her mind, she needed to hear it from him. She searched throughout the whole school all day and could not find him, finally she found him wandering on the fourth floor corridor, he looked stressed. Elle felt her forehead crease a little at the look on his face. She felt guilty for cornering him like this but she wanted some answers.

"Harry" she said loudly he looked up at her and smiled as she walked towards him she continued "how are you?" coming up to him she noticed dark rings under his eyes. He looked as though he hadn't been sleeping for months.

"Could be better, how are you?" he said, he looked on edge Elle didn't enjoy seeing him like that.

"I'm great. You however, I'm worried. Last night-"she got cut off.

"I don't know what happened Elle, I didn't put my name in and I didn't ask anyone to either" he seemed rather upset and Elle immediately regretted bringing up the subject.

"I see I'm sorry I just thought you'd want to talk about it" she said trying to look him in the eyes.

"I don't need to talk about it I'm fine" he snapped at her, Elle stood back he had never spoken to her like that before he walked off in a hurry and was swallowed up in a group of sixth years. They called taunts after him and started laughing

Something was wrong, he was not himself. There was something else happening, something that was making him so wound up. Elle felt uneasy and it troubled her. She could no longer see him walking away, he needed time to get over this, she thought. He would talk to her when he was ready.

**Draco Malfoy. December.**

The fourth and fifth year Slytherins had assembled in a room down in the dungeons. It was rather dark inside and the only source of light came from the few floating candles above the students, the room was divided into boys and girls.

Draco felt as though he was wasting his time, sitting here. He knew exactly why he was here and he would much rather be somewhere else. He searched the crowd of girl's faces and was only looking for one. Elinore's, he had only seen her briefly since they had came back and this was the first time he had gotten too see her properly. He finally saw her sitting not far from Pansy Parkinson, he gazed past her and focused on Elle. Her blue eyes were bright despite the darkness of the room and her long curly hair was as usual tied up in a loose bun, loose curls framed her face. Draco took in every detail knowing he would never get this opportunity again. She looked over at him and smiled slightly, Draco felt something inside him jolt, that was not the reaction he expected. Draco saw out of the corner of his eye Pansy waving at him, he looked back at Elle she was smiling to herself.

Professor Snape then entered the room accompanied by Madam Pince with a rather delightful look on her face.

"Quiet." Said Snape as he strode into the middle of the room he's black robes flowing out behind him, a hush spread over the room. There was a long pause.

"Some of you may know why you are here, some of you not. As you are aware the Triwizard Tournament comes with certain traditions. One being the Yule Ball. This will require you to present yourself in a manner that is respectable, you will dine and dance with your chosen partners and do so with dignity. For all those who manage to do this will receive fifty points." He paused again.

"I am here to demonstrate the dance which you will be required to do on the evening." He drew out his wand and pointed it at the record player, music started playing. Snape walked over to Madam Pince and took her hand, they began whirling around. Draco snorted to himself and most of the people around him began to laugh. As the music came to an end the room fell silent. Snape and Madam Pince pulled away from each other and Madam Pince seemed to be even more overjoyed.

"Now. It's your turn, stand up and pick a partner. Hurry up now." Said Snape, his cold voice echoed through the room. Both sides rose and Draco could only think of one person he wanted to be partnered with but instead he found himself paired with Pansy.

Draco looked over towards Elle was she was paired with Lukas Fiddler, he was a fifth year and on the Slytherin Quidditch Team, Draco had never liked him, he was a half blood and their Fathers had had a few run ins in the past. However Draco hated him now because he fancied Elle, Draco had heard him talking about her a few times and was disgusted by the foul things he had said about her. But he knew he had no chance Elle would never stoop that low. The music began to play and he watched carefully as Lukas began to swirl Elle around, she was smiling. Draco felt a sting in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh this is wonderful don't you think Draco? I can't wait until the ball. Would you like to come with me?" Draco wasn't really listening he just heard his name.

"What?" he snapped looking at her, she was relatively pretty but Draco had no interest in her at all.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" she said, batting her eyelids at him. He groaned inside, he hated when she did that.

"I'll think about it." he said coolly, the smile was wiped instantly from her face. They did not speak again, both sullen looks on their face. Every now and then Draco would catch a glimpse of Elle; she looked so graceful, almost beautiful. He wished he could stop thinking about her, but she was all he thought about, ever since that day in the Library last year. He kept trying to think of ways to make it up to her. To make up for his actions, but he couldn't think of anything. Perhaps the damage was already done.

The music came to a stop and Draco pulled away from Pansy instantly he looked over and saw that Lukas was bowing to Elle and kissing her on the hand, she was giggling to herself. Draco turned away and felt somewhat angry to his surprise; he sat down on the chair and was joined by Crabbe and Goyle. Lukas and his group of friends sat down not far from them. They were all laughing and Lukas seemed pretty happy with himself.

"What I tell 'ya boys. I got it in the bag, who knows after the ball I might get a little bit on the side." He said lounging back in his chair, all his friends began laughing.

"You think she'll go all the way?" said one of his friends

"For sure mate, no one can resist me. Besides she wants me." he was grinning to himself, Draco snorted to himself.

"What's so funny Malfoy?" he said turning around along with all his friends. "Bit jealous because you're not getting any?" he said all his friends laughed, Crabbe sat up in his chair a little.

"I think it's funny that someone with such a poor appearance could get anywhere with a girl. You're pathetic. Pathetic little half blood scum." He said leaning towards him, Lukas pounced on Draco and started punching him Crabbe managed to pull Lukas off him and started laying into him, a few of Lukas' friends joined the fray and Draco had managed to pull himself up. Amongst all the yelling and swearing you could hear Professor Snape yelling.

"Enough!" he was pulling Crabbe off Lukas and sat them both down, "fifty points each from Slytherin" he said loudly. "Get out of my sight, all of you" he said and the room started piling out, Pansy had run over to Draco who was still slumped on the chair.

"Are you hurt?" she said panicky, holding his face examining him, I think you should go to the hospital wing.

"Get lost" he said pushing her hands away from his face, he looked past her and saw that Elle was looking at him concern on her face. A little smile came up on his face, she smiled back. He watched as Lukas walked over to her shock on her face, Crabbe had managed to break his nose. Malfoy was happy with that. They stood there talking for a bit and then he walked away. Elle looked at Draco again and walked off. Crabbe came over to Draco and Pansy, who was not in a good mood.

"That was fun" he said laughing, he helped Draco out of his seat and walked with him to the common room, he hoped he didn't see Lukas again otherwise he would make sure to charm him with something bad. He completely hated that boy and was going to make it his personal mission to make sure Elle stay as far away from him as possible.

**Elinore Collins. December.**

Elle was in the library, in her usual spot reading the novel her Grandmother had given her for Christmas a year ago, she had read it about five times already and had almost finished it. She sat there for a moment and looked out the window. The Yule Ball was a week from now and she felt rather excited much to her surprise. However something else was on her mind, Elle had not spoken to Harry since October and it troubled her. She was unsure on whether or not to congratulate him for his victory in the first test of the Triwizard Tournament. A voice broke her serenity.

"Elle" it was a voice she knew all too well. Elle turned around to see Draco standing there; it was not long ago that they had been here with a slightly different mood surrounding them. He seemed stressed or nervous Elle couldn't determine which it was.

"Draco, you scared me" she said smiling at him, he seemed shocked as if he couldn't believe she was talking to him.

"Sorry" he said, looking at her still shock on his face.

"What's the matter?" she asked looking at him more seriously now.

"I err, came to ask you something?" he said not looking at her in the eye.

"Okay" she smiled

"I was wondering if you... would like to come to the ball with me?" he said, his words hit her like a tonne of bricks it was not at all what she was expecting, her face was now shocked. She paused for a moment processing this sudden declaration.

"Oh Draco, that's so sweet. But I'm already going with someone." She said quietly, she felt so guilty for some strange reason and really wanted so desperately to go with him. If only she could tell him that.

"I see." He said coldly, he paused for a moment looking slightly frustrated "You're not going with Lukas are you?" he asked, the anger rising in his voice

"What does it matter if I am?" she retorted

"He's a sleaze, haven't you heard the things he's been saying about you? What he's planning on doing to you?" he said, Elle felt taken aback. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, was he just saying these things because he was jealous or was it true?

"What?" she replied looking up at him, trying to see the truth in his eyes?

"Forget about it" he turned and walked away, Elle watched him in shock as he walked away from her, hoping he would look back. He didn't. _What's going on?_ She thought to herself. One thing was for sure, she could see him changing and perhaps the feelings she had for him wouldn't be wasted after all. She smiled to herself quietly and continued reading her book.

**Draco Malfoy. December.**

It was the night of the Yule Ball, Draco had reluctantly accepted Pansy request and was taking her to the ball as a last resort. He walked down the stairs to find Pansy waiting for him in a pink frilly dress. He shuddered slightly, she smiled widely at him.

"You look great" she said to him, he just took her arm and walked out of the common room.

When they made it into the Great Hall it was decorated magnificently, Draco was slightly impressed but nothing was going to lighten his mood this evening. He walked with Pansy on his arm right to the back of the Hall; he was not intending to dance at all tonight. Music began to play and the Triwizard Champions began their dance. Draco watched as others joined in. As the music finished another started and more people joined in dancing.

Draco went and sat down at the table with Crabbe and Goyle, who had failed to bring anyone to the Ball. He looked over the people dancing and in the clearing he saw Elle, she was dancing with Lukas. Her hair was pinned on the sides and her long curls flowed down her back. Her dress was black and blue and Draco couldn't keep his eyes off her. She looked radiant although she was not smiling, she seemed distracted as if looking for someone and suddenly she locked eyes with Draco. He felt the jolt in his stomach as he always had when she looked at him. She continued to look at him as she twirled and danced with Lukas.

She had done this all night and finally when Lukas decided he didn't want to dance anymore she sat on a table not far from Draco's. Lukas seemed to be boring her and every time they locked eyes she would smile kindly at him as if not at all interested.

"Are we going to dance or what?" Pansy hadn't stopped winging all night.

"No. I don't want to dance with you, at all" he said, he was too busy watching, waiting for his opportunity. Lukas got up from the table and walked over to talk to some of his friends. Draco got up and walked over to Elle. She looked up at him her bright blue eyes framed by her dark eye lashes.

"Would you like to dance?" he said offering his hand to her.

"Of course." She smiled, she took his hand. They were warm and her skin was soft, they walked over to the dance floor and Draco placed his hand on her hip. She was even more stunning up close, Draco could feel that jolt in his stomach and it wouldn't go away. She smiled at him as they started dancing together.

"have you been enjoying yourself?" she asked

"Not particularly" he said glumly.

"I see you haven't danced much" she said

"No" he replied shortly.

"Whys that?" she said trying to make conversation with him, he could tell he was being a prat.

"Would you like to dance with Pansy Parkinson?" he said smiling.

"No. I'd rather remove my arm." She said giggling to herself

"Exactly" he said smiling even wider, he saw Elle glance over his shoulder.

"Your friends don't seem very impressed that you're dancing with me" she said looking serious.

"I don't care" he shrugged

"Really?" she asked looking at him in the eyes.

"What should it matter what they think?" he said

"It doesn't" she said smiling at him, his mood lightened again.

"I'm not like them Elle, you know that don't you?" he said feeling serious again.

"I know you're not, you just haven't proven it yet." She was very serious as well; Draco knew this was something that she needed to see from him

"I've tried so many times. It's just hard. I know I can change." He said his grip tightening around her waist.

"Then why don't you" they had stopped dancing now, everyone else continued to swirl around them. He was silent, deep and thought.

"What are you afraid of Draco? That they aren't going to like you anymore? That your father's going to be disappointed in you? Who cares what they think Draco and who cares what they want. What do you want? You're a good person Draco, its time you realised that" she broke away from his hold and he stood there looking at her in the eyes. She had seen a side to him that no one else was allowed to see. She knew him better than he knew himself. He let go of her and she walked away, disappointment on her face. He looked over his shoulder and watched as she walked out of the Hall.

Draco returned to his table, everyone was silent he sat there for at least ten minutes and could no longer bear it he need to get out of there. Elle was right but of course id never admit it. He walked the corridors of Hogwarts; couples were hidden in dark shadows groping each other by all angles. As he got closer to the Slytherin common room Draco could hear one couple enjoying themselves quiet loudly. _Disgusting, _he thought to himself as he walked past them, their faces hidden by the shadows. Then suddenly a voice called out to him that was all too familiar.

"DRACO!" it was Elle.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BITCH!" Lukas' voice fought back louder and fiercer than hers Draco heard him slap her across the face, she screamed.

"DRACO, HELP ME!" She called out to him

"I SAID SHUT UP, CRUCIO!"He saw the red flash cover her body and make her fall to the ground, she was screaming in pain. Draco pointed his wand at Lukas.

"Petrificus Totalus" he yelled, Lukas' body binded and he fell to floor. Draco ran over and began punching him violently, making sure he re-broke his nose. Elle's voice broke him away from his rage.

"Draco.... Draco... I'm..." her voice was weak; Lukas had managed to curse her pretty well. Draco kneeled beside her body.

"Lumos" he lit up his wand and placed it over her face, she had a cut lip and her face was red from where Lukas had slapped her. Draco felt like doing more damage to Lukas' face but then he felt Elle's soft hand touch his.

"Thank you" she whispered to him, he placed his arm under her head and around her shoulders and lifted her up. It was not far from the common room so he carried her down the passage, leaving Lukas stunned on the floor with his bludgeoned face.

They walked through the portrait and sat down in a dark corner. Draco could see her dress was stained with blood. Draco healed her cut lip and looked for anymore things to he could do to make her feel better. She placed her hand on his lap; he felt the jolt in his stomach again. He carefully placed his hand on top of hers.

"Thank you" she said again her voice a little stronger than before, she was looking into his eyes. He felt uneasy almost nervous.

"Are you okay?" he asked he was still concerned.

"Yes" she whispered but her voice was shaking she had lowered her face; Draco placed his finger under her chin and made her look at him. Tears were rolling down her face and Draco felt his whole body start to ache, he had never seen her cry before and it was something he wished he never had to do again.

"Why, why did he do this?" she said whimpering, her face fell into her hands. Draco placed his hand on her shoulder and she moved into his body. Leaning herself against her, wanting to be comforted. But could he do that? Could he provide her with what she wanted? He was unsure of what he was capable of. He was still a boy.

"Because he's a dick." He said smiling to himself, he heard her laugh a little through her tears.

Right now Draco didn't care whether or not he was able to give her what she wanted, or if that was what _he_ wanted. All he cared about was that she was in his life in some way or another. He needed her, because he needed to believe he was a good person.

**Elinore Collins. June. **

School was almost over for another year and Elle had found that her friendship with Draco had grown and the one she had with Harry had diminished. Although she was glad to finally have this friendship with Draco she was saddened to have lost Harry. They were so similar and he was her friend when no one else would be, she realised that she was partly to blame for this.

As she was walking the corridors of Hogwarts she saw Harry walking along with his friends Ron and Hermione, she was unsure if they were aware of their somewhat friendship. She walked towards them Harry saw her first and smiled slightly; she returned his smile and continued to walk past them. She called out behind him.

"Harry!" he turned around slowly as did his friends "good luck tonight, I hope you win" she smiled at him; he just nodded at her and smiled back. He turned around and walked off into the distance, she cared for him deeply but he was going in a different direction to what she was although it hurt her deeply she needed to let him go.

_Later on that night. _

All the champions had entered the maze and the rest of the students had sat there for at least an hour talking quietly to each other waiting for the winner to return. There was a hush that had covered the whole grounds; something about the maze was somewhat dark and terrible.

Suddenly the silence was broken, Harry had returned with the Cup and Elle could see Cedric Diggory lying motionless on the ground he looked to her as tho he was dead! Harry's screams had flooded the silence.

"HES BACK, VOLDEMORT IS BACK! HE KILLED HIM I COULDNT...... IT WAS A PORTKEY!" people started screaming and gasping, Elle stood up she felt as something had stabbed her hard, she gasped for air. Cedric's father had run over to his son corpse and was consumed by grief and Harry was rushed off and Elle could no longer see him.

The teachers began to move the students off to their houses immediately. Elle stood there motionless for a moment not able to fully grasp what she had just witnessed. All of it Harry's name in the Goblet, it was all planned to lead to this moment. Why had no one prevented it? What was going to happen now? Then suddenly one thing popped into her mind Draco. She looked over to where he should've been sitting he had already moved off with half of the other students.

"Miss Collins, move on please." said Professor Flitwick, she looked down at him and quickly moved on.

She walked as fast as she could she needed to get to Draco, she didn't know what she would say but she knew she needed answers. She walked towards her common room her insides churning she didn't know what to feel. She saw him standing with Crabbe and Goyle they all looked very serious, walking up to them she suddenly felt frightened.

"Draco" she paused they all looked up at her, shocked. "Can I speak to you please?" she asked he could tell that what she had to say was important; as it always was so he walked away from them. They found somewhere quiet and stood there for a moment before Draco spoke.

"Elle are you okay?" He asked, looking at her "you look like you're going to faint" he stroked her face with the back of his hand; she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Is it true Draco? Is he really back?" she said her voice hoarse and barely audible.

"I'm... I'm not sure." He said looking down at his feet, he looked ashamed. "I knew something was going to happen I just wasn't sure on the details. But when Potter's name was called from the Goblet I thought that it might have been part of the plan. I just. I didn't want to believe it." He looked up at her, despair in his eyes. Elle knew that he was afraid of what was to come and so was she. She stood there looking into his grey eyes, she had seen so much emotion in them lately it was frightening.

"You know everything's going to change now Draco." she began.

"I know and I've made my choice" he said looking at her in the eyes deeply, grabbing her wrist.

"Draco you don't get a choice, they will kill you if you don't do as your told." she paused "you understand that I can't go down that path with you Draco." she looked up at him her eyes full of sadness. "I don't want to be parted with you but I have no choice. I'm not strong enough to see you turn into one of them. I'm not strong enough to watch die." Tears started to well up and she could feel all emotions hitting her at once. She cared for him more than he could ever imagine.

"What are you saying? You're giving up on me?" he said quietly his eyes widening she could feel herself become more and more upset.

"I'm not, I'm just... I'm just-"she muttered to herself trying to conceal her tears.

"You are. After all of this after everything I've done, after how hard I've tried, you're just going to quit just like that? I've changed so much for you and this is how you repay me?" she couldn't bare to look at him.

"Well thank you, for wasting my time" he became angry his eyes hard and piercing his voice sharp, tears rolled down her face and he turned away from her.

"Draco" he had rejoined Crabbe and Goyle and they both looked at her with taunting eyes.

Elle wiped away her tears and walked past them not looking at any of them she was back to where she started this time she could feel a gaping hole forming in her chest. It was painful. She ran through the portrait and into her dormitory, she threw herself on to her bed and was consumed by her emotions.

She had lost him to the very thing she was trying so hard to protect him from. She had failed him and in the process hurt everyone she cared for including herself. She had nothing left. It was over.


	4. Chapter 3

***edit; the more and more i write this the more i come to realise my OC is a mary sue. appologies. but Draco is a fitty i cant help it lolz.**

**Draco Malfoy. October. **

Many things had changed for Draco this year, in fact everything had changed. The world was darker and the air was thick and filled with so many different emotions; paranoia, suspicion, fear, anger. The return of the Dark Lord had created chaos throughout the Wizarding world and everything was so much more difficult. This year it was so much harder for Draco to control himself, so much harder to hide his emotions. So much harder to play his part.

Draco's path was chosen for him; he had come to accept his fate and in turn had become corrupted by it. He no longer cared for anything or anyone and had made it his personal mission to make sure he inflicted pain on anything that crossed his path. He was surrounded by so much hatred and anger that it was all that he felt. At times when he was alone he would something else. Fear. Deep down inside Draco knew where this path would lead him. It had already begun; it wouldn't be long until he was marked. He would lose everything, and he could not escape it.

**February.**

Draco had been enjoying his role as member of the Inquisitorial Squad; it was his way to vent his frustrations by preying on anyone he wished, as he was given the authority to do so. Professor Umbridge had requested that Draco attend all interrogations of students she believed to be taking part in any suspicious activities. As she believed he was capable of witnessing anything she did and not tell anybody about it.

Draco had sat there for day's watching as helpless students were terrorised and beaten down by this vile woman and yet he did not feel any sympathy for them. It was not until the last day of interrogations did Draco actually pay any close attention to what was happening in Umbridge's office. Umbridge had made up a fresh cup of tea spiked with Veritiserum, a smile on her face.

"Oh dear, were almost out" she said giggling to herself. "I'll have to ask Severus for some more" she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Come in Ms. Collins."

Draco was not prepared for this, he had not even thought of Elle all year. He had avoided her glances, her attempts at conversation. He felt a mix of emotions for the first time in a very long time he was not angry. He was frustrated. As she walked in she glanced around them room and saw Draco's face. A look of anger spread across her face and he ice blue eyes pierced Draco's, he looked down at his parchment.

"Sit down dear. Would you like some tea?" Elle sat down her eyes not leaving Draco.

"No thank you" she said coldly. Draco was glad that she had refused it.

"Are you sure? Its quiet nice." Said Umbridge, her voice becoming a bit louder and harsher.

"I'm fine" she said, her eyes had left Draco and they were now piercing Umbridge. Draco could not help but feel excited; this was going to be very interesting. He thought to himself.

"Right, well. As my job as High Inquisitor I must ensure that there is order and strict guidelines for every student here at Hogwarts. As instructed by the Minister for Magic it is my duty to ensure that these guidelines are followed." She said pacing behind her table, she stopped and looked down at Elle sitting across from here, Elle's eyes still piercing her. Umbridge sat down in her chair and took a sip of her tea.

"I'm not sure if you're aware Ms. Collins exactly why you are here" she said staring at her, Draco started to feel tense; he wanted to walk out of the room. His eyes were transfixed on Elle's face; he had long forgotten how it felt to look at her. How her small smile could send waves of frustration over him.

"Haven't the faintest" she said her eyes still not moving.

"I see." Umbridge paused and sat back in her chair, looking at the tea cup sitting in front of Elle.

"Ms. Collins are you aware of any suspicious activities going on at Hogwarts?" Umbridge said

"No" Elle replied here eyes were getting more and more fierce as time progressed.

"Are you aware of any small groups of students that maybe committing themselves to suspicious activities?" Umbridge pressed.

"No" Elle's face was straight, focused. Umbridge was beginning to get frustrated.

"Ms. Collins are you involved with any suspicious activities going on in the school?"

"Obviously not if I'm not aware of them" Elle's voice became loud and strong, Umbridge was taken aback and looked at Draco, he was still staring at Elle. However Elle's eyes did not leave Umbridge.

Umbridge took a deep breath and stood up again she walked over to Elle and looked down at her.

"You know I'm a very patient woman Ms. Collins. But what I will not stand for is defiance nor ignorance or idiocy. I will get my answers" as she said this she began drawing out her wand, Draco's hands tensed up into a ball. He was starring at Elle; he couldn't help it he wanted to stand in front of her, to protect her.

He was so angry at himself; he had let himself feel again. All the memories from the last year came back to him. Their private tense conversations, her smile, her soft skin, all the things he had cherished came back to him. And he wanted nothing more than to have them again, no matter how much pain it caused him, no matter how much it hurt her, no matter what he would lose. He wanted it. He watched her carefully, unsure of when he would be this close to her again. She slowly stood up; she was taller than Umbridge and was now looking down at her. Umbridge took a step backwards.

"I may be many things Professor. But I am not defiant, I am not an idiot or ignorant. And I am most certainly not afraid of you." Elle turned and walked towards the door.

"I'm not finished Ms. Collins" said Umbridge her face becoming stern.

"I think you are" she said turning around, she looked at Draco and suddenly her face changed. She could see the tension in Draco's eyes just as she had seen so many other things. Draco could not break away from her glance, her eyes were soft now her dark lashes almost hypnotising, Draco saw the corners of her mouth twitch upwards he wanted her to smile. Just so he could feel happiness again, something he had not felt in a very long time.

Umbridge's eyes followed Elle's and she raised her eyebrow when she realised what exactly she was looking at. She giggled to herself slightly and walked back over to her table and sat down. She took a sip of her tea.

"Very well then Ms. Collins, you may leave" she said smiling widely. Elle's eyes broke away from Draco's. She then turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. It was silent for a moment and Draco needed time to gather his thoughts.

"Mr. Malfoy" Umbridge's voice was soft and he could tell that she was trying to sound sweet. He looked at her, he really did despise her.

"I want my answers, Ms. Collins knows something" she said smiling at him, "I want you to find out, take any precuasions necessary"

"What?" Draco replied he was shocked.

"You'll do as you're told" she said smiling her voice becoming harsher.

"I don't have to do anything for you, you old hag" he said standing up, Umbridge has risen too.

"Very well then Mr. Malfoy; ill have your badge back. You no longer have a position on the Inquisitorial Squad" she said her hand reaching out for the badge.

"Fine, it was a waste of my time anyway" he said throwing the badge at her, he picked up his things and walked for the door.

"You'll also be on a month long detention" she said, Draco turned around.

"What for? I didn't do anything wrong." He said. He could feel himself becoming angry.

"For defying the rules and regulations of the Inquisitorial Squad and for disrespecting the authority of the High Inquisitor." She said the smile on her face wide. Draco looked at her in disbelief, he could not believe the nerve of this woman did she know who he was. If his Father knew the way she was treating him, putting him on detention she'd be out of a job.

"See you tonight Mr. Malfoy" she giggled to herself. Draco walked out of the room and slammed the door.

All the hatred and anger came flooding back to him as he walked out the office and down the stairs. At the foot of the stairs was Elle, she was comforting her friend the girl was crying and shaking. Elle was stroking her back and whispering to her. He couldn't stop looking at her, he couldn't believe how much she had changed, how much stronger she had become. She was stronger than she was a year ago. She looked up at him, her eyes still soft. Draco was unsure as to what he should do so he looked away and walked off past her. He couldn't let himself feel again. He knew he couldn't, it was too risky. There was no going back now.

**Elinore Collins. February.**

It was the day after her interrogation and Elle was sitting in the Library, she was tired. She had spent half the night outside of the Great Hall waiting for her friend to finish her detention with Umbridge and the other half of it comforting her. Elle was determined to find a something to make the scars on her friends hand disappear to make the pain stop but she couldn't find anything. Maybe it was because she was distracted.

The last two days had been painful due to the fact that she had come in contact with Malfoy (this was the way she referred to him now) numerous times. First his tense stare in Umbridge's office, his soft glances as he walked down the stairs. And his body brushing against hers as he exited the Great Hall last night. This had brought back memories that Elle had long wanted to forget. But right now he was all she could think about and it frustrated her to the point of insanity.

"Oi Collins" Elle shuddered as the voice called her name. Pansy Parkinson was standing not far from where Elle was sitting.

"What do you want?" said Elle her voice cold and sharp

"No need to be rude" she said her hands on her hips, Elle wanted so desperately to charm her at this point, she absolutely despised her so being rude was her only option.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy" she said again not caring how horrible she sounded.

"I want you to march up to Umbridge's office and fess up" she said leaning forward slightly, trying to look intimidating.

"What do you mean?" said Elle, feeling slightly taken aback

"My poor Draco's in detention because of you, and I don't want to see him in anymore pain. So you go up there and tell Umbridge that you're a liar." She said a small smile on her face. Elle was completely lost and didn't understand at all what was going on. She had to get away and figure it out.

"Whatever Pansy, run along now" Elle said, she began gather up her things and placing the books back on the shelves with her wand, Pansy just snorted and walked away. Elle looked after her. _Great._ She thought to herself, another thing to add on top of all the other things she was thinking about.

_Later on that night._

Elle was sitting by the fireplace in the common room reading her favourite novel she had received from her Grandma two years ago for Christmas, the binding was fragile, the pages worn she had read it so many times and it had still not lost its value to her. She was waiting watching the portrait and the people walking in and out of it, she was waiting for him. She had been waiting two hours when finally she saw him walk in alone. Her stomach dropped, she didn't know what to say. Her throat was sore; she took a deep breath and stood up.

"Draco" it sounded strange saying his name again, he turned to look at her he had a slight shock on his face. "Draco, can I talk to you please" she began walking towards him. He turned to walk away; she ran over to him and grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her, something was in his eyes. A look she had not seen for a whole year.

"What" he said harshly, she closed her eyes unable to look at him when he was like this.

"You don't have to go to detention tonight" she said finally opening her eyes, looking up at him through her dark lashes.

"Why?" he asked, she had not heard his voice in almost a year, had not been this close to him for a year, she realised she was still holding his arm and she didn't care. She missed the touch of his cold skin. He had grown up so much in a year, much more handsome than ever. She was lost for words.

"Because I'm going on detention" she said smiling at him, he seemed confused, "umm, Pansy said that you were on detention because of me, so I went to Umbridge and asked her why and she didn't give me any details. So I made a deal with her, I'd confess and give up the names of the small group I was involved with that was smuggling goods in from Hogsmede as long as you got off detention, so yeah. You're not on detention anymore." She had realised she had said all of this rather fast, Draco was processing something she looked at him hoping to meet his eyes again. He turned and walked away her hand freeing his arm. She was shocked this was not at all the reaction she was hoping for and she instantly regretted that she was hoping for anything more.

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" she called out to him, he turned around and looked at her. His grey eyes were strange almost painful to look at.

"Thank you." he turned again and started walking up the stairs to his dormitory.

Elle watched helplessly as once again he walked away from her. How much longer was this going to go on? She needed to let him go but she couldn't. She cared too much.


	5. Chapter 4

***I have become distracted and watched HBP and was like OHHH MY FANFIC and then my sister abused me because she wanted me to finish it so yeah. **

**Draco Malfoy. August. **

Draco could still feel the burning on the inside of his left arm; he refused to look at the mark that was now burnt into his skin forever. He was so ashamed, so afraid. He knew that in the end there would only be one option for him. Death.

The task he was appointed to do by the Dark Lord was impossible. Draco knew he couldn't pull it off, they all did. They all knew he would fail.

As he sat there on his bed he began to cry, he had never felt so weak.

**November.**

Draco found himself hurrying down the stairs to the Common Room, he needed to get to the Room of Requirement. He knew Crabbe and Goyle would just slow him down and it was after hours so he needed to be quick.

Draco began to realise the more that time went on that this task that the Dark Lord had given him was almost certainly impossible. But there was this constant reminder of why Draco had to make it possible, the images of the Dark Lord still ran through Draco's mind, the slow hiss of his voice still remnant in his ears.

"_You cannot fail me Draco."_

The Dark Lord was persuasive and Draco would never defy him. He knew that he would die if he did and it frightened him. Walking quickly through the shadows of the Common Room, Draco remembered back to the day he left for Hogwarts. His Mother had come to his room early in the morning and placed her hand on his shoulder tears in her eyes.

"_I know you can do this Draco. There's no need to be afraid, it's all planned out. Just do your part and everything will be okay." _

But Draco knew everything would not be okay, he knew that he and his parents were in danger if he failed and he couldn't let that happen. As Draco walked towards the portrait out of the corner of his eye he spotted someone asleep on the lounge in front of the fire. He stopped dead in his tracks, at first he didn't recognise her and then as his moved closer, the amber light from the flames lit up her pale skin to a shimmering gold. Elinore Collins lay curled up on the lounge, books and parchment on the floor, Draco knew she was studying he had seen her here almost every night doing so.

As Draco moved closer towards her and stared at her, he watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed; he wondered what she was dreaming about. He hoped that it was nothing as dark and terrible as the dreams he had. Draco was glad that she did not share his burden. That she was happy.

Draco noticed there was still a book in her hand, he bent down slowly and slid it out of her hands gently. He looked at it, it was the love story she had read and talked about countless times the year before, the binding was ever so fragile and the pages worn.

He looked at the page she was on and read a few lines. It was the male declaring his love for the female;

_I know it may hurt you to hear this, but. I love you. And I cannot go on simply pretending that I don't. You are the very reason I exist and if I was too loose you it would be like losing my soul. No matter how different we are, no matter how hard it would be. _

_We need each other. _

_We are like the sun and the moon. _

Draco paused, reading these lines again and again; they were just words to him. He didn't understand why people felt so compelled to read this stuff. He folded the corner over so she wouldn't lose her place, and placed the book on the floor with the others. He grabbed a blanket, which was draped over the back of the lounge and placed it over her. He knelt down beside her, his face very close to hers. He brushed the hair off her face and she moved slightly. She began to smile.

"Sleep sweet" Draco whispered, he stood up and walked out of the portrait off to the Room of Requirement.

**December.**

As he slowly packed away the rest of his clothes Draco began dreading having to go home this Christmas. He had not had much success with the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement and he knew that he would go home and face hell. Being in the presence of the Dark Lord was frightening and knowing that he had so far failed him was even more frightening. Draco's hands were trembling, his whole body felt weak. He wanted to scream, to run. But he could escape this. He rolled up his left sleeve, his pale skin interrupted by the Dark Mark in printed on his skin. He stood there for minutes starring at it wishing it would disappear, but it wouldn't. _None of this is going to disappear,_ he thought to himself.

He closed up his trunk with a snap, rolled down his sleeve and headed towards the Great Hall. The common room was almost empty except for on the lounge sat Elle. As he walked past he tried not to look at her.

"Draco" she called out behind him, he stopped suddenly. He had not heard her voice in almost a year. He turned slowly and looked at her; she was smiling wildly at him. Her dark hair was out and the soft curls framed her face and winded down to her waist. She stood up and took a deep breath.

"Look, I know that this may seem odd but, it's my last year here and I couldn't go off knowing things weren't right between us. I've had time to think, and I know I put a lot of pressure on you and for that I'm sorry. It wasn't right of me to do that." She was looking at him her icy blue eyes looking so deeply into his grey ones. He had not seen them in so long, he walked towards her slowly.

"And no matter what I've said over all these years' we've known each other, the only thing I want you to remember is that, I do truly believe that you are a good person." She kept looking at him as he walked towards her; he stopped not far from her and placed his hand on either side of her face. Her skin was so warm and soft compared to his. He breathed in slowly.

"So you truly believe that I'm a good person?" he said softly

"Yes" she whispered, he could feel her breath on his face.

"No matter what" he said smiling slightly

"Yes" she repeated

"I think you would change your mind if you heard half the things I've done" he said his voice becoming hard, she looked down.

"No" she paused "I don't think I would, because I know you wouldn't have a choice." He just looked into her eyes, he was speechless. And he felt something in the pit of his stomach, it was a different feeling from the ones he had felt other times he had looked at her.

She spoke again "you remember in that letter you sent me, when you said you wanted me to understand you?" he nodded his head, he would never forget that letter, it took every ounce of his strength to send that.

"I do now" she smiled and placed a hand on top of his, she placed her fingers between his and lowered them intertwined. He looked at them for a moment, her skin so warm on his made him smile. "I understand perfectly" they stood there for a moment happily smiling at each other. Draco thought he could never feel happiness ever again. But she was like a sun, casting away all the darkness in his life.

She let go of his hand and walked over to her bag and began rustling through it, he watched her, his arms folded.

"I got you something" she said handing him a small vial made of glass with twisted gold and silver patterns all over it. Inside Draco could see a silvery substance inside.

"It's a memory" she said, obviously noticing Draco's confusion, "it's one I'll never forget, so I thought you'd like to have it." she said smiling at him and placed her hand on top of his. "Merry Christmas Draco." she then turned and gathered her things and headed up the stair case.

Draco felt confused. He stood there staring at the vial, wanting so desperately to know what was in it. He sighed and placed it in his pocket carefully and began making his way to the Great Hall.

**Malfoy Mannor. **

It was the early hours of the morning and Draco could not sleep; he was constantly plagued by the dark and terrible dreams of the Dark Lord, of snakes and corpses. He lay there in his bed sheets twisted around his body, sweat on his brow. His heart was thumping so loud he could hear it, the manor was quiet tonight most of the Death Eaters were either asleep or out recruiting. Draco sat up in his bed running his hands through his pale blonde hair, he looked towards the window the sun was only just starting to rise. He knew he wouldn't go back to sleep now, leaning over to his bed side table he opened up the draw and reached inside it to pull out a small vile. It was the one that Elle had given him. He watched the silvery liquid swirl around inside it, he knew the memory quite well now. He had watched it almost every night since he had gotten home. It was like an escape for him.

He threw his sheets away and placed his feet on the floor. Grasping the vile in his hand he walked up the stairs to the study, he opened the pensive and placed the memory inside it. He held the sides of the pensive and let the memory take over him.

_He was at Hogwarts again; he looked over the calm river and towards the dark mountains the shadows of the clouds were cast over them making abstract pictures. Draco looked to the sky, the sun was barely able to break through the clouds but yet it was still warm. _

_Draco could hear the faint hooting of owls, feel the soft wind brushing his face. It was beautiful here, peaceful. _

_As usual Draco sat down in the exact place as he always did, he looked to his right and there she was. Elle, she looked as though she belonged in a painting, the scene was too perfect. Her long dark hair sprawled out around her. Her pale skin was lit up by the small rays of sunshine peeking through the clouds. Her eyes were closed and her long dark eyelashes flickered against her cheeks and her smile. The smile she always had was spread out across her face. _

_Draco watched as she lay there for moments, her chest rising and falling with every breath. Then instinctively he looked over his shoulder and there he was, a younger less foolish Draco an untroubled Draco, walking over the grassy hill towards Elle. He watched as he paused just metres away from her, he saw the uncertainty on his own face, Draco shook his head. What he wouldn't give for a moment like this now, just one moment of happiness. How he even considered about turning around and walking away two years ago was beyond him. _

_He watched as he walked towards her, conflict in his eyes. _

"_Elle...." Draco looked away from himself and watched as Elle's eyes flew open immediately, she sat up her hair flowing down her back, turning and smiling at Draco. _

"_Hello, how are you?" she said, Draco looked at himself; he wasn't looking at Elle when he started speaking._

"_Good" he was sharp, but soft. _

"_That's good" Elle smiled softly it was silent for a moment and then Elle spoke, "thanks for coming to meet me by the way, you didn't have to" she was trying to look into his eyes and he was doing a very good job at avoiding that. _

"_I wanted to" he said quickly, looking at her finally and she smiled widely at him. _

_They stayed in silence; Draco looked at her wondering what her thoughts were as she stared at him. she opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it again looking down and smiling to herself. _

"_Did you have a good holiday?" asked Draco, finally breaking the silence. _

"_Yes, it was quite nice. Did you?" she asked, looking at him, her eyes never leaving his for a moment. _

"_It was boring" he said crossing his arms, a frown creasing his forehead. _

"_I see, well.... well that sucks" she said and she started laughing._

"_I don't think it's funny." He said frowning at her._

"_Oh. I'm sorry." She said trying hard not to smile. "It's just, you sounded so serious. That's all. I couldn't help but laugh." _

"_That's okay I suppose I did sound like a bit of a......" he was frowning again_

"_Don't worry about it, honestly" she interrupted, "would you like to sit down?" she asked, patting the grass next to her. _

_Draco watched as he cautiously walked over beside her and sat down, she smiled so widely at him it was contagious. Both of them smiled together._

"_So your friends don't mind that you're spending time with me?" she asked_

"_They err... they don't know I'm here." He said looking over at the lake. _

"_I see...." Elle spoke quietly and she did the same._

"_It's not that I'm embarrassed or anything, it just I thought it would be easier" said Draco looking over at her, his eyes soft, concerned. _

"_Your right, they would probably just make it harder than what it really is." She said looking at him, her eyes even softer than his "its okay, I'm good at keeping secrets" _

_Draco watched as he sighed and leaned backwards, his hand touching Elle's, he remembered how awkward it felt when he realised it was there, when she realised it was there. And how embarrassing it was when he reacted to it. He had never moved so quickly in his life. _

"_I'm sorry" he said quickly, Elle giggled her cheeks slightly pink._

"_That's okay, I don't mind" she smiled at him softly, he smiled back. _

_Draco watched a drop of water fall from the sky and land on Elle's cheek, she looked to the sky as did Draco, dark clouds had rolled over them and then suddenly rain started pouring down upon them. They both jumped up quickly, Draco removed his cloak and held it over their heads. Together they ran up over the hill and into the courtyard and under cover. _

_Draco brought down his cloak and started shaking it out, Elle leaned back against the wall and began laughing hysterically. Draco was confused, he looked at Elle her hair was damp, she started ringing it out she then tied it up in a lose bun, wet curls were still stuck to her face. Draco walked over towards her, she was still laughing, still smiling always smiling. He stopped inches from her and brushed away the loose curls on her face and tucked them behind her ear. She had stopped laughing, it was silent. _

_Draco had suddenly realised that he knew what was coming next, he knew that the all too perfect picture was about to be ruined. He felt something in the pit of his stomach. And then he looked over past the silent moment of Elle and himself standing there in silence, eyes locked on each other, smiles on both their faces. To Crabbe and Goyle walking towards them. _

"_Oi Malfoy, what you doing?" Crabbe shouted, both Elle and Draco looked stunned as they saw who was approaching. _

"_We've been looking everywhere for you" said Goyle. Elle looked back at Draco, he had always hated that look she gave him, that sorrowful look in her piercing eyes, neither him and the present Draco could look at them._

"_I'll see you later okay." He said still not looking at her. _

"_Okay" she said quietly looking down at her feet. Draco watched as he slowly grabbed Elle's hand and squeezed it tightly. She looked up at him shock on her face and then watched as Draco walked away from her. _

_Draco closed his eyes and fell back into reality. _

He was back at the manor. It was dark. Cold. Frightening. He went over to the desk and sat down in the chair. He placed his head in his hands and began sobbing. When would this end?

**Elinore Collins. April. **

Elle had spent most of her evenings in the Library, Madame Pince had allowed her to stay after hours and most days she had. The pressure of her N.E.W.T.S was getting too much to handle and she would find herself most days just sitting there, in her usual spot looking out the window. Her mind was else were and she found it so very hard to concentrate and tonight was no exception.

She sighed as she looked out the window and then to her pile of work in front of her on the table. She opened one of her books and looked at through the papers, she snapped it shut and groaned slightly, resting her head on the table. It was quiet and she sat there for moments, eyes closed and breathed steady.

"Ms Collins, its past midnight. What on earth are you still doing here?" Elle heard a voice bring her back to consciousness.

"Whaaaa—" lifting her head and looking up towards the voice, Madame Pince was standing there wand alit pointing towards Elle, it took her a few moments to realise what had happened.

"Oh my, I am so sorry Madame I must have fallen asleep, I've been so run down lately. I promise it won't happen again." she said gathering all her books together.

"That's fine dear, you need rest. You're going to wear yourself out. Take this note with you to your common room just in case someone sees you." Madame Pince placed the letter on top of Elle's pile of books and walked off, the trail of light following her. Leaving Elle in complete darkness.

"Lumos" Elle whispered quietly, she shoved all her books in her bag and started briskly walking back to her common room.

Hogwarts was much more horrifying at night; all though the portraits slept and the halls were patrolled there was still something so dark and ominous about the long dark halls. Every little sound could be heard, every shadow exaggerated by the light protruding from Elle's wand. She had never felt so scared. She was almost half running when she ran into something, a someone. She fell back onto the cold stone floor.

"Lumos" a bright light blasted into Elle's face, she squinted at first and looked away then the person lowered their wand. She looked up towards them, standing there in the shadows was Draco Malfoy. He stood towering over her, hand out stretched. His pale skin was lit up by the light emitting from his want and it looked almost silver, for a moment all she could do is stare at him. Slowly she reached up her hand towards his and felt his cold fingertips wrap around her wrist.

"Draco" she said as he helped her stand up. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and I-" she began

"It's okay" she looked into his eyes, they were soft. Bloodshot. As though he had been crying. She realised then that he still had his hand around her wrist. She could feel his thumb slowly and softly rub against the inside of her wrist, she looked down and smiled.

"What are you doing out so late? You know it's pretty dangerous for a girl to be wandering around in a big dark castle like this after midnight, who knows what could happen." There was something about his voice that Elle hadn't heard before it was as though he was trying to make a joke. She wasn't sure if she should laugh, so she just smiled.

"I could ask you the same question Draco. But I won't" she said looking up into his eyes.

"Whys that?" he asked, smirking.

"I don't want to know what kind of trouble you're up to." She said smiling back at him, she slowly pulled her wrist away from his cold grip and started walking past him.

"Wait" said Draco's voice softly, she turned to look at him, he began walking towards her.

"I'll walk you back to the common room, if you'd like." He said, Elle smiled she could never refuse him.

"I'd like that very much" she turned and started walking he followed close behind, she could hear his footsteps, all she could do was smile.

As they got closer towards their common room Elle heard Draco's footsteps stop. She turned to look at him he was standing in the shadows, wand lowered.

"Draco, are you not coming in?" she whispered, he didn't reply. "Draco" she started walking towards him.

When she reached him, he was backed up against the wall. Elle could hear his breath was uneven and in the dim light of his wand she thought she could see tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Draco" she whispered, she reached for his hand hesitantly and the held it tightly. She waited for him to speak first.

"I have never done anything right by you. All I've ever done is hurt you and yet you show me nothing but kindness. Why?" his voice was harsh, uneven. Elle had never seen him like this and she never wanted to again.

"Because I..... I can't answer that Draco." she said looking down.

"Why not" he said lifting her face towards his, looking her straight in the eyes, she was speechless. She stood there not know what to do.

"Why do you bother" he said pushing past her walking towards the portrait.

"Because I care about you." she said calling out after him. She paused slightly, regretting the words as they came out of her mouth. "More than I should. I've always cared about you Draco and I always will."

"How? After everything?" he wouldn't look at her. His voice was getting louder, his face harsher.

"I don't know I just do" she said quietly.

He stood there for a moment looking at her; he then slowly began walking towards her rolling up the left sleeve of his shirt. At first she couldn't see because of the darkness surrounding them but as he held his wand towards his arm she saw quite clearly. She gasped and clapped her hand to her mouth. There it was the dark mark, the skull and serpent. She felt as though something had hit her so hard in the stomach she couldn't breathe. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She looked at Draco, tears rolling down his face.

"How could care about me, look what I am. I'm a monster." He shouted

Elle stood there for a moment and let the shock run through her; slowly she lowered her hand and walked towards Draco. She grabbed his wrist and the top of his arm and started to unroll his shirt. She could feel his eyes piercing her, she took a deep breath.

"It's just a mark Draco." she said quietly, her eyes looking deeply into his. Trying so hard to calm him, she watched as his eyes slowly went from harsh to soft then sad. He started sobbing, leaning forwards head in his hands, slowly moving down kneeling on the floor. Elle could feel her tears rolling down her face. She had never felt so hurt in her life; she knelt down beside Draco and placed her hand on his shoulder. He leaned in towards her still sobbing; she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Too afraid to let go.

**Elinore Collins. June.**

Elle was running as fast as her legs could carry her, everything around her was a blur and so was her mind. All she could think was keep running, you have to get there now. She ran up stairs through doors, past students and didn't even notice. Finally she had reached her destination she barged open the doors of the Hospital Wing and stood there for a moment to catch her breath. as she looked up she saw Pansy Parkinson slowly rise from her chair that was next to the bed, the bed that Elinore wanted to get to. The bed that Draco Malfoy was laying in.

"What do you want Collins" Pansy called out towards her.

She slowly straightened up and began to walk slowly towards them still trying to catch her breath Elle began to speak.

"Get.... out... of my... way Pansy... or.... so help me..... I will curse you.... from here.... to next week." She said finally; standing just metres away from her, hand on her wand.

"Why should I, your nothing to him" said Pansy, smirking at Elle she slowly sat back down beside Draco and placed her hand on his.

Elle was silent; she had never felt so much rage. She knew she could take her on and that she could beat her, but it wouldn't be worth getting detention for it. She looked past Pansy and over at Draco, he was laying so still. His skin looked even paler in contrast to the Hospital bedding. Elle wanted him to know that she was there, that she cared. But he already knew and she didn't want to cause any trouble for him. She felt so defeated, so angry that she couldn't let herself show how she truly felt.

"That's what I thought" said Pansy, turning her back on Elle and brushing the hair off Draco's face.

Elle turned slowly and walked towards the door, she began to feel a hole grow in the pit of her stomach. She turned to look at him one last time, maybe it was time to move on? She thought to herself. She sighed quietly to herself and continued to walk out the door and back into reality.

**Elinore Collins. Hogwarts Express.**

Albus Dumbledore is dead. Draco is gone. These were the only two things Elle could keep thinking. She sat in a state of shock the whole way home. She felt so empty. So hurt, so sad. Could the world get any darker?

**Three weeks later. **

Elle woke to the sound of tapping on her window; she opened her eyes to see that it was still quite dark outside. She reached over to her bedside table and pulled out her wand.

"Lumos" she said, she pointed it towards the window and saw an outline of an owl. "What the" she said to herself.

She slowly moved out of bed and across to the window, she opened it and the owl swooped in dropped a letter on her bed and then swooped back out. She walked to her bed, her wand out in front. There sat a letter.

She bent down onto her bed and picked up the envelope. Her name was written across the front; she recognised the writing but didn't believe it to be true. Her hands trembling, tears welling in her eyes she turned the letter over, broke the seal and unfolded it. Holding her wand to it she began to read.

_Elle, _

_I don't know what else to say other than that I am sorry. I've let you down. _

_I hate thinking that right now you could be hurting because of me so please let me explain. _

_The Dark Lord was going to kill me and my parents if I didn't kill Dumbledore. I was so scared because I knew that I could never do it. I knew I was going to die. I know it doesn't excuse my actions but I wanted to live. _

_In the end I couldn't do it anyway, Snape did. _

_I know that this may seem like a lot to handle but I needed you to know, I needed you to know the truth because it's what you deserve. _

_I know that you came to see me in the Hospital wing. Pansy told me. I wish it could've been you in her place, I would've much rather woken up to see you face than hers. _

_It takes a lot for me to say these things but I want you to know that they are the truth, you are very important to me Elinore Collins. _

_Please stay safe, I will see you soon I promise. _

_Draco. _

Elle laid on her back and closed her eyes, the hole in her stomach that never went away finally started to heal itself, he was safe and for the first time in three weeks Elle smiled.


End file.
